THE best compared to me
by IsPy-PaNdAs
Summary: The spy world can be harsh.  Read more to find out.  Disclaimer: sadly i dont own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Zack POV

I was going to go on a new mission. With THE best spy ever. Her codename is the chameleon. She is hot. We have to go to Aspen Colorado. We will be sharing a one bedroom two bathroom and a loft cabin. Fun! I seriously can't wait. Right now I'm walking over to her apartment to meet her and to tell her about the mission. I walked up and knocked on her door. She answered in skinny jeans and knee high boots, with a v-neck really tight purple shirt. Her hair looked amazing, it was simply straight.

"If you're cryptic, then you're late." How did she know me? "I'm the daughter of the director I know more about the mission then my father. Now come in here unless you want to talk about it out here with my noisy ass neighbors." She showed me inside. "Do you have my cover?" I handed her, her cover

Cammie POV

Agent Morgan

Codename: chameleon

Cover name: Rebecca (becca) Johnson

Appearance: Long Dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, 5'5, awesome body

Likes: her newlywed husband, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping

Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her husband, not having money

Background: you and your husband just got married and are on your honeymoon. You don't know what your husband does for his business just that he makes a shit ton of money. You look like an airhead but you're really smart. Your parents were killed in a plane crash because of the government. So now you have an unlimited credit card.

Husband: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Johnson

Mission: Set up a potential drug deal and get the group CoC in custody.

Zack POV

Agent Goode

Codename: Cryptic

Cover name: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Johnson

Appearance: short skater cut Dark brown hair, piercing green eyes, 6'1, awesome body

Likes: his newlywed wife, hearing his wife singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,

Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his wife, not having money, shopping

Background: you and your wife just got married and are on your honeymoon. You are a very rich man that sells drugs to different people. You look very well built and very stunning. Your parents are still alive just retired.

Wife: Rebecca (becca) Johnson

Mission: Set up a potential drug deal and get the group CoC in custody.

HA I'm going to be married to her. Awesome. I don't think she likes it though.

"Okay so I'm already packed and when do we leave?"

"In an hour." I just had to smirk at her annoyed look

"oh shoot I have to find my cat suit." Cat suits are amazing. They are like jumpsuits just all black and skin tight for female field agents. So just amazing.

"Okay well where are your bags I can bring them down to my car for you." She came back with six suitcases. "Well did ya pack the whole closet." She just glared and grabbed her last bag. "I will meat you outside You have to lock up." She just nodded.


	2. An 1

An:/ Sorry annoying Ik

Well I'm starting a new story. Idk the name right now. It'll be on my profile when I finally post it. Oh and long overdue. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my magical plot!


	3. Chapter 2

_**(Remember that this story is going to be told all in Zach's pov. I only did that because there are so many stories that either have just Cammie's pov or both, never really ay just Zach stories.)**_

_Agent Morgan_

_Codename: chameleon_

_Cover name: Rebecca (becca) Johnson_

_Appearance: Long Dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, 5'5, awesome body_

_Likes: her newlywed husband, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping_

_Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her husband, not having money_

_Background: you and your husband just got married and are on your honeymoon. You don't know what your husband does for his business just that he makes a shit ton of money. You look like an airhead but you're really smart. Your parents were killed in a plane crash because of the government. So now you have an unlimited credit card._

_Husband: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Johnson_

_Mission: Set up a potential drug deal and get the group CoC in custody._

_Agent Goode_

_Codename: Cryptic_

_Cover name: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Johnson_

_Appearance: short skater cut Dark brown hair, piercing green eyes, 6'1, and awesome body_

_Likes: his newlywed wife, hearing his wife singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,_

_Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his wife, not having money, shopping_

_Background: you and your wife just got married and are on your honeymoon. You are a very rich man that sells drugs to different people. You look very well built and very stunning. Your parents are still alive just retired._

_Wife: Rebecca (becca) Johnson_

_Mission: Set up a potential drug deal and get the group CoC in custody._

_**(I am going to put the covers up at the beginning of every chapter until the mission is done so that if you need to refresh your mind you can just look at the top of each page. Sorry if the characters seem a bit ooc but I hope it won't be too noticeable.)**_

_"Okay well where are your bags I can bring them down to my car for you." She came back with six suitcases. "Well did ya pack the whole closet?" She just glared and grabbed her last bag. "I will meet you outside you have to lock up." She just nodded.___

_**So here is the chapter that has been long over do. Chapter two!**_

We are still in the car. This is boring because Cammie keeps ignoring me. "Hey Cammie?" she looked at me.

"What Goode?" I smirked.

"Why are you mad at me? I mean I didn't do anything. All I want is us to be friends." I said very innocently.

She scoffed" you innocent? Okay sure what ever Goode." Then something dawned on her." I mean whatever Nicky." She just laughed. But then I remembered how when we got done reading our files earlier that she said to never call her Rebecca or she will hurt me.

"Okay then Rebecca." She growled a response. "What did you say dear?"

"I said that '_Nicholas_ will be sleeping on the damn couch tonight.'" She sneered Nicholas.

"But dear it our first night of our awaited honeymoon. Don't you want to spend it together?" She just glared at the windshield.

"Stop calling me dear it just sounds wrong." I nodded.

"Whatever you say babe." She laughed. And soon I joined in also.

"I'm bored…. Entertain me Nicky!" She exclaimed after four minutes of silence.

"Well we have another twenty minutes can't you wait for the entertainment?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She groaned.

"Nick you're so perverted." She put her face in her hands.

"It got you to stop saying Nicky."

"If you say so Nicky….. Hey you know I have a best friend named Nicole and we called her Nicky." This time I groaned. For the rest of the twenty minutes were spent in silence. When we pulled up to the cabin we were both in awe. "This is so cool!" she squealed then softer she added "I use to have a cabin like this, but we sold it when my dad died." I didn't know that her dad died, I thought the director was her dad. My dad died on a mission to stopping the CoC.

"Cammie I thought that your dad was the director."

She shook her head. "That's my godfather. He and my mom are married now. Or well were married."

"Were?" she nodded.

"My mom died in a 'car' crash. But I don't believe the story that they gave me. I mean the CoC could have taken her, just like how they killed my dad and my brothers."

"Brothers?" she nodded again.

"Yeah my brothers were taken at the age of six I was two at the time. I don't really know if they are dead or not. But as a spy you can't really hope for the best, you just have to be ready to accept the worst if it comes to that. Okay let's get our stuff into the cabin instead of just standing out here." I nodded.

"Hey becca?" she 'hmmmed' back or a response. "That was really insightful." She looked at me.

"Thanks nick." So for the rest of the night was spent in silence. Her up in the room and me by the fireplace watching TV. Not what I wanted to do but it worked. And I didn't mean that in the dirty way. I meant that I wanted us to at least talk and to be in the same room together. Anyway tomorrow we start the mission.

_**(Okay sorry for it being almost a month that I updated but I have been working on my other stories. Anyways it's my spring break and I have nothing planed yet so I will try to update all of my stories. And if you have any ideas about this story then just tell me! Oh and for my other story **__**'The start of something new'**__** there is poll on my profile I'd like to get some answers for it so I can update. Thanks much**_

_**~ Quiel004)**_


	4. Chapter 3

Ohkay so Idk what to write for this story anymore but I will think of something. Remember to review.

_Agent Morgan_

_Codename: chameleon_

_Cover name: Rebecca (becca) Johnson_

_Appearance: Long Dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, 5'5, awesome body_

_Likes: her newlywed husband, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping_

_Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her husband, not having money_

_Background: you and your husband just got married and are on your honeymoon. You don't know what your husband does for his business just that he makes a shit ton of money. You look like an airhead but you're really smart. Your parents were killed in a plane crash because of the government. So now you have an unlimited credit card._

_Husband: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Johnson_

_Mission: Set up a potential drug deal and get the group CoC in custody._

_Agent Goode_

_Codename: Cryptic_

_Cover name: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Johnson_

_Appearance: short skater cut Dark brown hair, piercing green eyes, 6'1, and awesome body_

_Likes: his newlywed wife, hearing his wife singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising_

_Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his wife, not having money, shopping_

_Background: you and your wife just got married and are on your honeymoon. You are a very rich man that sells drugs to different people. You look very well built and very stunning. Your parents are still alive just retired._

_Wife: Rebecca (becca) Johnson_

_Mission: Set up a potential drug deal and get the group CoC in custody._

_**(I am going to put the covers up at the beginning of every chapter until the mission is done so that if you need to refresh your mind you can just look at the top of each page. Sorry if the characters seem a bit ooc but I hope it won't be too noticeable.)**_

_"Okay well where are your bags I can bring them down to my car for you." She came back with six suitcases. "Well did ya pack the whole closet?" She just glared and grabbed her last bag. "I will meet you outside you have to lock up." She just nodded.__We are still in the car. This is boring because Cammie keeps ignoring me. "Hey Cammie?" she looked at me._

_"What Goode?" I smirked._

_"Why are you mad at me? I mean I didn't do anything. All I want is us to be friends." I said very innocently._

_She scoffed" you innocent? Okay sure what ever Goode." Then something dawned on her." I mean whatever Nicky." She just laughed. But then I remembered how when we got done reading our files earlier that she said to never call her Rebecca or she will hurt me._

_"Okay then Rebecca." She growled a response. "What did you say dear?"_

_"I said that '__Nicholas__ will be sleeping on the damn couch tonight.'" She sneered Nicholas._

_"But dear it our first night of our awaited honeymoon. Don't you want to spend it together?" She just glared at the windshield._

_"Stop calling me dear it just sounds wrong." I nodded._

_"Whatever you say babe." She laughed. And soon I joined in also._

_"I'm bored…. Entertain me Nicky!" She exclaimed after four minutes of silence._

_"Well we have another twenty minutes can't you wait for the entertainment?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She groaned._

_"Nick you're so perverted." She put her face in her hands._

_"It got you to stop saying Nicky."_

_"If you say so Nicky….. Hey you know I have a best friend named Nicole and we called her Nicky." This time I groaned. For the rest of the twenty minutes were spent in silence. When we pulled up to the cabin we were both in awe. "This is so cool!" she squealed then softer she added "I use to have a cabin like this, but we sold it when my dad died." I didn't know that her dad died, I thought the director was her dad. My dad died on a mission to stopping the CoC._

_"Cammie I thought that your dad was the director."_

_She shook her head. "That's my godfather. He and my mom are married now. Or well were married."_

_"Were?" she nodded._

_"My mom died in a 'car' crash. But I don't believe the story that they gave me. I mean the CoC could have taken her, just like how they killed my dad and my brothers."_

_"Brothers?" she nodded again._

_"Yeah my brothers were taken at the age of six I was two at the time. I don't really know if they are dead or not. But as a spy you can't really hope for the best, you just have to be ready to accept the worst if it comes to that. Okay let's get our stuff into the cabin instead of just standing out here." I nodded._

_"Hey becca?" she 'hmmmed' back or a response. "That was really insightful." She looked at me._

_"Thanks nick." So for the rest of the night was spent in silence. Her up in the room and me by the fireplace watching TV. Not what I wanted to do but it worked. And I didn't mean that in the dirty way. I meant that I wanted us to at least talk and to be in the same room together. Anyway tomorrow we start the mission._

I guess I fell asleep on the couch because I was just pushed off of it by my lovely 'wife'. I looked at her from the floor.

"you were snoring and it was annoying. Plus we have to start getting ready." She stated very simply

"I do not snore." I mumbled as I got up. Cammie laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh yes you do… oh and you talk in your sleep. Glad to hear that I'm fine as hell."I blushed and ran up to our room and I could hear her laughing. It was very pretty. I walked to my suitcase and grabbed a pair of jeans and a nice button up shirt. Cammie's outfit was casual but dressy-upy. So I guess I have to dressy-upy also. Cammie was wearing skinny jeans that made her legs look even longer and a nice off the shoulder gray top that seemed a little bit big on her, but she had a belt on around her waist that was black she also had on high heeled boots.. I got dressed and I went down stairs to find Cammie with her feet propped on the kitchen able and she was texting off her phone.

"Uhm cam we eat at that table." She looked up.

"yeah yeah yeah whatever my leg hurts so I'm elevating it."She smirked.

"liar." She shook her head and walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself the rest of the coffee. "How long have you been up cam?"

"Oh maybe just a couple of hours' i was going to watch tv or listen to the radio but listening to you talk was a lot more fun." She smiled, not smirked but smiled. I smiled back at her. Then out of nowhere about twenty goons crash through the wall of the cabin. "really all I want is a normal morning." Cammie looked exasperated. Then she started fighting and I did the same. We had the goons down in about three minutes. I look over at cam and I see blood on her shirt and she was limping.

I walked over to her. 'cam you okay?" She nodded.

"just a scrape. I'm fine really."I helped her sit down on the kitchen chair. I pulled off her boots with protest. Her ankle looked really swollen. But I didn't expect what happened next….

**Cliffy I know but I think it fits. So how about three more reviews then I will update. Please and thank you sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

Agent Morgan

Codename: chameleon

Cover name: Rebecca (becca) Johnson

Appearance: Long Dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, 5'5, awesome body

Likes: her newlywed husband, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping

Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her husband, not having money

Background: you and your husband just got married and are on your honeymoon. You don't know what your husband does for his business just that he makes a shit ton of money. You look like an airhead but you're really smart. Your parents were killed in a plane crash because of the government. So now you have an unlimited credit card.

Husband: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Johnson

Mission: Set up a potential drug deal and get the group CoC in custody.

Agent Goode

Codename: Cryptic

Cover name: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Johnson

Appearance: short skater cut Dark brown hair, piercing green eyes, 6'1, and awesome body

Likes: his newlywed wife, hearing his wife singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising

Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his wife, not having money, shopping

Background: you and your wife just got married and are on your honeymoon. You are a very rich man that sells drugs to different people. You look very well built and very stunning. Your parents are still alive just retired.

Wife: Rebecca (becca) Johnson

Mission: Set up a potential drug deal and get the group CoC in custody.

I guess I fell asleep on the couch because I was just pushed off of it by my lovely 'wife'. I looked at her from the floor.

"you were snoring and it was annoying. Plus we have to start getting ready." She stated very simply

"I do not snore." I mumbled as I got up. Cammie laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh yes you do oh and you talk in your sleep. Glad to hear that I'm fine as hell."I blushed and ran up to our room and I could hear her laughing. It was very pretty. I walked to my suitcase and grabbed a pair of jeans and a nice button up shirt. Cammie's outfit was casual but dressy-upy. So I guess I have to dressy-upy also. Cammie was wearing skinny jeans that made her legs look even longer and a nice off the shoulder gray top that seemed a little bit big on her, but she had a belt on around her waist that was black she also had on high heeled boots.. I got dressed and I went down stairs to find Cammie with her feet propped on the kitchen able and she was texting off her phone.

"Uhm cam we eat at that table." She looked up.

"yeah yeah yeah whatever my leg hurts so I'm elevating it."She smirked.

"liar." She shook her head and walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself the rest of the coffee. "How long have you been up cam?"

"Oh maybe just a couple of hours' i was going to watch tv or listen to the radio but listening to you talk was a lot more fun." She smiled, not smirked but smiled. I smiled back at her. Then out of nowhere about twenty goons crash through the wall of the cabin. "really all I want is a normal morning." Cammie looked exasperated. Then she started fighting and I did the same. We had the goons down in about three minutes. I look over at cam and I see blood on her shirt and she was limping.

I walked over to her. 'cam you okay?" She nodded.

"just a scrape. I'm fine really. I helped her sit down on the kitchen chair. I pulled off her boots with protest. Her ankle looked really swollen. But I didn't expect what happened next .

What happened next was Cammie leaned in and hugged me. Thank you Zach thank you very much. I nodded and hugged her back.

Im going to get you an ice pack your ankle is very swollen. After I let go of her I stood up and I looked at cam s eyes and I thought I saw sadness in her eyes. I looked again and the look was gone. I went over to the freezer shaking my head. What could have made her sad? I grabbed an ankle wrap from the first aid kit and then walked back to Cammie. Here ya go want me to help? She nodded and looked close to tears. I sat on the floor in front on her and moved her leg to my lap, she whimpered. Sorry. She nodded. I wrapped her ankle and I stood up after putting her foot on the ground gently. Now do you want to be on the couch or the bed?

Bed if that s alright, and easy. I nodded.

Then let s get you upstairs. She nodded this time. I bent over so I could pick her up bridal style. I held onto her tight and she did the same when I was walking up the stairs sideways since

the stairs are very narrow. I went up to the bed and set her down gently. If you want to watch tv or a movie here are the remotes. If you need anything just call my name. I started walking away but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me on the edge of the bed.

Don t go please stay. I looked at her very confusedly.

What do you want? She shut her eyes and when she opened them I saw hurt and something else maybe lust? Or I don t really know.

I want you to stay. I really do. The only reason why im so . Me and me is rude is just because I think I like you. Like really like you like- I cut her off with a kiss. She wound her arms around my neck and I shifted so I was hovering over her. I deepened the kiss and I think I heard her moan. I stoped kissing her and I just looked at her and she looked right back at me. Zach I really like you. I put my finger up to her mouth so that I could speak.

Cammie I really like you also. Like really really like you. You re a very very very beautiful person with a very beautiful personality. She smiled and I smirked. Then she hit my arm.

Way to ruin the moment Zach. But I could let it slide, since you called me pretty. I shook my head.

I didn t call you pretty I called you beautiful. Because you are beautiful. Very beautiful." I kissed her forehead and I rolled over so I was laying next to her. And with that we both fell asleep. But forgetting about something. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so I changed my Pen name from Quiel004 to IsPy-PaNdAs… So not to confuse anyone… SO now look for IsPy-PaNdAs instead of Quiel004!

Read and review….. well my stories…..


	7. Chapter 7: AN

Hey so I know that I havent really have an excuse. I just kind of forgot my password then never really tired to update them. But I have a solution. If anyone would like to adopt one of my stories just pm me. I might continue some but we will see. I will be working on some tonight. So pm me which story of mine that you would like me to continue. Thanks for reading my stories! You are amazing!

-XOXO Me


End file.
